


just guys being dudes

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Internalized Homosexuality, M/M, Praise Kink, more tags to be added as i add more chapters, they’re 18, they’re just bros, unbetad because I have no friends, yup you haven’t heard that one before
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: What do you mean it’s gay to jerk off a homie? I said no homo.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 46
Kudos: 197





	1. Calculus and Mario Kart

This is not how Eddie expected this day to go. It started off normal, Richie had ditched calc yet again and Eddie had gone over to get him caught up on today’s notes. Lord knows one missed day meant you were miles behind when it came to calc, and as good as Richie was at math, not even he could keep up without a recap for the day. So, Eddie being the wonderful friend he was, kept him in the loop. 

“Eds, my knight in shining armor you brought me notes” 

“Shut up Richie, I shouldn’t even be helping you. It’s your own damn choice to go smoke with Bev during fourth hour.”

“I know but if I showed up to fourth hour, than you wouldn’t show up at my house after school.” Richie smiled.

“You’re ridiculous, you know that.” Eddie said as he sat on the bed. Richie snatched the notes out of his hands and quickly flipped through them.

“Alright I got it, now let’s play Mario Kart”

“Richie, if you don’t want to study these than i’ll just take them and go home.” 

“No no no Eds, just a small Mario break I swear it.”

“You know it’s never a small “Mario” break, you’ll turn it into a whole tournament and we will never get these done and you’ll flunk out of calc and you won’t get accepted into college and you’ll be stuck in Derry forever.”

“Wow Eds, that’s harsh, a little Mario never hurt nobody.”

“Ugh, just gimme those I’ll explain them and then we can play ok?” Eddie said as he reached toward the notes in Richie’s hand.

“Uh uh Eds.” Richie said snatching his hand away and clamoring off the bed to stand up on the floor. He held the notes high above his head. “Mario then calculus.”

“Quit being stupid and hand them over, they are MY notes.” Eddie stood and attempted to grab the notes but Richie kept moving his arm wildly above his head as Eddie jumped up and down trying to reach them. 

“Sorry you must be this tall to get the notes.” Richie smirked down at him.

“I am a perfectly normal height, it’s not my fault you’re a freakish giant.” Eddie said trying to pull Richie’s arm down. “I am going home and you are going to struggle in class and I will not feel sorry.”

“Ehhhh well you can’t go home if you don’t have these, How ever will you complete your homework?” 

“The internet exists Richie.” Eddie stilling his attempts at the notes and rolled his eyes at him, seemingly giving up on the notes.

“Oh trust me I know all about the internet.” Richie waggled his eyebrows at him.

“Oh shut up, i’m going home.” Eddie turned on his heel and headed for the door. He just as quickly turned back around and headed full speed at Richie. He wasn’t going home without them. He spends too much time in class copying down every details. He successfully tackled Richie onto the bed, leaned over his torso and grabbed the notes from his hand.

“AHAH!” Eddie cried triumphantly and bolted up to leave. Richie then grabbed Eddie’s shoulders and flipped the both of them over. He made a mad grab for the notes but Eddie squirmed his hand away. 

“Well Eds, it looks like you have won this round and i’ll just have to let you go.” Eddie didn’t like the tone of his voice. Richie never gave up. 

“It looks like it.” Eddie said staring up into Richie’s face. Eddie shifted to make his final escape but he knew it wasn’t over. Richie’s hands came down and attacked Eddie’s sides, tickling him with everything he had. The notes flew from Eddie’s hand scattering everywhere. “That’s not fair!” Eddie said in between laughs and gasps. “You know my stomach is SENSITIVE” Eddie said screeching and wiggling. Richie continued his assault on him tickling his neck, knees and anywhere he knew would cause Eddie to continue to freak out. “UNCLE!” Eddie cried. Richie grabbed his wrists and held them above his head. They were both breathing hard.

“So you’ll stay and give me just one round of Mario Kart.”

Eddie tried to buck Richie off of him but to no avail. He had his wrists in a firm grip and his waist pinned down by his much larger frame. “I don’t owe you a round of shit, you ruined my notes” 

“Oh Eds, they aren’t ruined they’re just a little scattered.” Eddie grumbled and tried again to wriggle out of Richie’s grasp. 

“Fine one round of…” Eddie’s voice faltered. He had felt, oh god, oh no, Richie was hard above him. Eddie stared up at him. “Richie, what the fuck.” Richie looked taken aback at Eddie’s serious tone. His brows furrowed in confusion. His hold loosened and Eddie launched himself to the other corner of the bed. 

“What? what did I do.”

“Rich… are you gay?”

“What? No, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Richie you’re..” Eddie couldn’t bring himself to say it he just let his eyes drift to Richie’s crotch. 

Richie looked mortified as he realized what Eddie had realized. 

“Well, w-what did you expect all fucking wiggling and shit. You just woke him up, he has a mind of his own.” Richie sputtered. 

“God you’re disgusting, who personifies their dick?”

“Oh I'm disgusting, what about you huh.” Richie said suddenly seeming much more confident than before. He stared down at the front of Eddie’s shorts. Eddie realized with horror that he was in the same predicament as Richie. Apparently Eddie’s body had decided to betray him. “Look Eds, it’s doesn’t make us gay, we’re just boys it happens, in fact I have the perfect solution.”

“And what would that be trashmouth”

“We get eachother off duh”

“WHAT, why is that your solution, how is that possibly a good idea.

“Eds calm down i’ve done it tons of times, it’s not gay if it’s just two bro’s helping eachother out.”

“Oh you’ve done this tons of times. With fucking who Richie.”

“Oh jealous are we Eds, nobody you’d know anyways.” 

“Oh right, you’re insane and I still need to go home.” Eddie said moving from his corner of the bed to leave.

“Wait Eddie, it feels so much better I promise.” Richie begged following Eddie up onto his knees.

“Richie I don’t know, this seems…” Eddie didn’t know how to finish his sentence; gay, stupid, really hot. 

“If you don’t like it, we can stop.” Eddie looked at him apprehensively. What Richie was saying kind of made sense. They could just help each other out.

“Only just this once”

“Sure”

“And we tell no one”

“Of course” 

“Ok” Eddie breathed out. Richie seemed to relax and slumped back down. “And I'm not doing you first.” 

“Ok, ok miss princess.” Richie climbed over to Eddie and pushed his shoulders down so he was in a seated position. “I’ll go slow ok, you’re going to love it.” Richie was right up in his face and breathing down on him. Oh god is this really happening, Eddie thought. Was he really about to let Richie jerk him off. Every brain cell told him STOP this is a terrible idea but his dick had other plans. Richie kneeled in between Eddie’s legs and ghosted his hand down Eddie’s chest. Eddie felt his cheeks warm up. Richie’s hand reached his belt buckle and began to undo it. Eddie felt like his heart was going a million miles a minute. He hadn’t even been kissed before and here he was about to have his best friend touch him in a way he had only done himself. Richie reached his hand inside his shorts and cupped him through his boxers. Eddie’s breath caught and his eyes fell closed. Richie rubbed circles tiny around his clothed dick. Eddie squeaked when he gripped it fully. 

“See it’s already better isn’t it.”

“Shut up and do it already.” Eddie said tightly. He could barely breathe let alone speak. Richie peeled off his shorts and Eddie helped by lifting his ass off the bed. Richie tossed his khakis onto the ground and came closer than he was before. Richie snaked his hand inside his briefs and took him in hand. Eddie bucked up at his touch. 

“Are you good.” 

“Yes” Eddie rasped. 

“Ok i’m going to move my hand now.” Eddie bit his lip and nodded, his eyes still shut tight. Richie started moving his hand up and down and Eddie felt as though he might explode. Richie was true to his word and his strokes were agonizingly slow. Eddie sucked both of his lips into his mouth in an attempt to keep the noises in. He breathed hard through his nose at a particularly hard upstroke but tried to keep his cool. He did not keep his cool. Richie started rubbing at his head with the palm of his hand and Eddie shuddered and let out a pathetic whimper. 

“That’s good” Eddie swallowed thickly.

“I told you it would be” Richie grinned around his words. He kept working at Eddie’s cock. He was surprisingly good at this. Maybe he really had done this before, but Eddie kind of hoped he was bullshitting about that. Richie started picking up the pace and Eddie finally peeked his eyes open and looked a Richie. He seemed engrossed in the task. His cheeks were red and his mouth hung open. He stared almost hungrily at Eddie’s body. No, they were both just extremely horny. He wasn’t hungry for him or some gay shit. Eddie quickly shut his eyes again. It’s not gay, we’re just bro’s like Richie said. Eddie’s eyes were pulled open again though as Richie got off the bed and started pulling his pants and boxers off. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Eddie are you always this dumb or it is just when you’re turned on.” Eddie scoffed at that remark but then Richie was right back next to him. “I’m joining the fun isn’t is obvious.” Richie yanked Eddie’s underwear off and Eddie may have helped a bit. “I’ve showed you the ropes so now it’s my turn.” 

“How can you be so nonchalant about all this” Eddie wondered.

“Because it’s not a big deal Edward, just guys being dudes is all.” Eddie swallowed, he wasn’t sure he could get Richie off without having forever nightmares about Richie coming his brains out right in front of Eddie. Eddie shook off the thought and grabbed ahold of Richie. Richie sighed softly and tilted his head back. Eddie took this as a sign of doing something right and began stroking him in earnest. This earned him some sounds from Richie that went straight to Eddie’s dick. Maybe nightmares weren’t going to be his issue, the exact opposite actually. Fuck Eddie thought, this is so bad because it’s really, really good. Eddie tried to do what Richie had done to him, twist a little here and pull a little there. It seemed to be working because Richie was panting hard and looking at him with what could only be described as bedroom eyes. He looked completely blissed out and Eddie didn’t even think he was all that great at this. 

“Here Eds, let’s try this” Richie said leaning forward and grabbing him again. “At the same time” Richie rested his head in the crook of Eddie’s neck and Eddie leaned back against the pillows. They were chest to chest with their hands in between their bodies. Richie breathed hotly into his neck while they stroked each other. Eddie’s mouth fell open in a desperate moan. Richie stroked harder at his noises, almost like he wanted to hear them again. Eddie felt like his whole body was on fire. Richie’s hips began to stutter in his above him and then it was all over. Richie grunted into his neck and spilled into his hand. Eddie came immediately after him, whimpering and spasming. Eddie could have sworn he heard Richie whisper his name with he came, but it was probably just heat of the moment or something. Richie rolled off of him onto the bed, breathing hard.

“And now I have to smoke your ass in Mario Kart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe they’re so stupid and gay


	2. History and Bathroom Stalls

It was going to be a one time thing. Eddie swore to himself it was going to be a one time thing. He succeeded for a little bit, he went a month of getting off alone like a normal person, and he absolutely did not imagine Richie’s hands on him at any point during those endeavors. He really tried, he did, but Richie was relentless, and by relentless he meant radio silence. During that month Richie dropped the suggestive comments toward him, the side pokes, and the waggling eyebrows. It drove him crazy. Richie was suddenly a nice, normal friend to be around. IT WAS WRONG and something needed to be done about it. Eddie couldn’t handle it. Richie didn’t even talk about all of his nonexistent sexcapades with his mom anymore. What was Eddie supposed to do. So Eddie called him on it. He told Richie he didn’t like how weird he was being ever since the “incident.” Richie told him he didn’t know what he was talking about. Which pissed Eddie off. Which led to Richie suggesting another solution, “let’s just do it again, that should solve your problem.” So that led to another incident. Which led to another and another and another with Richie and Eddie dry humping with Eddie’s wrist pinned above his head, where they were gasping into each others mouths, until it basically became all they did when they were alone together. Which led to where they were now. His hand down Richie’s pants in the school bathroom after Richie texted him an SOS five minutes ago about how the new girl, Jennifer Lasden, had bent over his desk during history and Richie had saw right up her shirt and now he was desperate for a helping hand. 

“God can you hurry up, class starts in like three minutes and my bathroom pass from last hour will not last until the next hour I guarantee you.” 

“I- uh am uh s-sorry Eds, don’t worry you’ll get your turn.” Richie panted.

“Yeah I better.” Eddie rolled his eyes and continued jerking Richie off. Richie groaned as Eddie gripped him at the base and tugged upwards. At this point they knew all the ways to make eachother fall apart with their hands. Richie’s head fell back against the stall. 

“I’m- I’m close Eds.” Eddie spun Richie around to face the stall door and stroked him quickly. Richie cried out and came against the stall. Eddie grabbed a wad of toilet paper and wiped up the mess. 

“I’m not even going to have time to get off.” Eddie whined. 

“Well I’ve got an idea about that.”

“Shocker, Richie has thoughts.”

“Shut up and trust me.”

“We all know that never turns out well.” Richie just tutted and dropped to his knees in front of Eddie. Eddie swallowed and turned red.

“Uh Richie what are you doing?”

“What does it look like I'm doing idiot.” 

“It looks like your about to give me a blowjob and I don’t know doesn’t that seem kind of, ya know, GAY.”

“God could you be any louder, and no it’s not I'm just helping you get off quicker. It’s common sense also I’m sure I'm great at this.”

“Oh god my dick is about to get chomped off.”

“Hey they don’t call me trashmouth for nothing.” Richie winked and pulled his dick out of his pants. Eddie was already hard. A product of the runoff adrenaline from the possibility of getting caught and nothing else. Definitely not from how deep Richie’s voice gets when he’s aroused or the way he mumbles praise when Eddie does something he likes. Richie took him in hand and licked the tip of his dick. Eddie’s whole body shuddered. Richie gave him little kitten licks, seemingly testing the waters. Then he licked a stripe up Eddie’s length. 

“Oh” was all Eddie could manage to say. Richie grinned evilly at him and then Richie took him in his mouth and Eddie saw stars. It was wet and raw and was definitely going to make him cum in a millisecond. Richie bobbed his head and Eddie’s hips jumped into Richie’s mouth. Richie gagged slightly. “Oh god Richie I’m so sorry.” 

“It’s fine just keep going.” and so they did. Richie licked and sucked him down and it felt like heaven. Eddie pawed at Richie’s hair for some sort of anchor. Eddie’s eyes rolled up in his head and he felt like he couldn’t get enough air. With a particularly good bob from Richie, Eddie was so tense that he pulled on the curly mop around his hands. Richie moaned and sucked harder. Eddie’s brain went crazy over that. Richie just moaned around his dick and god did that vibration feel good. 

“Oh god, I- I’m gonna.” and then he was shooting down Richie’s throat. Richie’s eyes grew wide but he just pulled off and swallowed. 

“Richie i’m so sorry I didn’t warn you! oh god i’m bad at this shit I'm sorry.”

“Hey it’s fine i’m pretty sure I know what “ah ah i’m gonna-” means, it just surprised me is all.” Richie stood up and Eddie noticed a dribble of cum on the side of Richie’s mouth. 

“Uh Rich there's some leftover uh.” Richie noticed the foreign object at the side of his mouth and swiped it off with his thumb. He licked it off and made a yoshi slurping sound.

“Ew Rich why did you do that.”

“What I just swallowed your whole load and that’s what grosses you out.”

“Whatever, I got to get to class.”

“Me too Eds, see you in fourth period.” Richie said and they were off.

Eddie stopped at his locker before his third period and saw Bev standing near. “Hey Bev, how was history. I hear that new girl Jennifer Lasden is quite the looker.” Bev looked puzzled. 

“I wouldn’t know, I haven’t had any classes with her yet.” 

“I thought you had history with Richie though?”

“I do.”

“Oh.” Eddie said. “Well I have to get to class, I’ll see you at Lunch Bev.”

“Ok, Eddie.” She said trying to decipher their odd conversation as he walked away.

Jennifer Lasden did not have history with Richie Tozier. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I updated this twice in one day because this story spoke to me.


	3. Eddie’s Thoughts and the Gay™

This is beginning to be a problem. Everyday, every single day, Eddie was getting off with Richie. Well not every single day. They weren’t that big of losers, but most days he had either his hand or mouth around Richie and he really seemed to be enjoying it. Not in like a gay way, it just was so much better that getting off alone, Richie had definitely gotten that part right. The worst part is getting off with Richie is good. Like really good, they were so in tune with each other sexually, it makes a handjob seem like a paradise. Ma always did say that practice makes perfect. Eddie doubted this is what she meant though. He did not bring up Jennifer Lasden. It seemed like a secret, but it bugged him. Why would Richie lie about that. It’s not like they needed a reason to get off. All it normally takes is the suggestion from one of them and they were at it. Well before the first time in the stall they didn’t get off at school. From that time on, though they didn’t let school property hinder them. 

Maybe that’s why Richie had made up the Jennifer excuse, to open up the door to messing around at school. It really did the trick because now they leave lunch early to have a quickie in the bathroom, they cut periods to go blow each other outside by the fields near the school, Richie and him even dipped early one day to go to his house for some fun. They were insatiable. Like Eddie said, it was a problem. A big fucking problem. Especially now because he gets hot under the collar by Richie saying perfectly non sexual phrases like “I like that.” Eddie’s brain is ruined, who else does that happen to. Eddie was fucked, plain and simple.

“You wish you were fucked,” Eddie’s brain supplied. No, he said to himself, that was never happening, that was actual gay sex. Eddie wasn’t gay, but he was curious. He did research on it, what was gay and what was not. Apparently a lot of guys have been in this situation. It was normal. What wasn’t normal was doing more research on actual gay sex and watching gay porn and then imagining it was Richie and him. Then promptly jerking off to thought of his best friend fucking him. Alright he was interested. How did it even work, why do they look so into it, it has to hurt. Eddie would never bring it up to Richie though. Then he would really think Eddie was gay.

Well maybe he was a little gay. Just a little though. His mother always said things about faggots and fairies and how they were sick. Stuck in phase, per se. Maybe Eddie just was in a phase and it was all Richie Toziers fault. 

—————————————————————

Richie and Eddie sat next to each other at lunch. They have since they were little. The formation started with the four of them. Stan and Bill across from Richie and Eddie. That then grew to Ben on Richie and Eddie’s side and Bev on Stan and Bill’s. Mike was still homeschool at 18 but they still met up with him quite frequently at the barrens or the Aladdin. The lunch formation had never been a problem before Richie and Eddie had starting fooling around. Now Richie’s hand would creep under the table, but not even for gross reasons. He would just rest it on Eddie’s thigh or Eddie would tell a joke and Richie would laugh louder than he ever had before. It was simple changes but they were everything to Eddie. Richie’s glances lingered now, as if he was remembering something good, and Eddie knew that because he knew he did the same thing. 

It was disgustingly couple-ish for two people who were not a couple. It drove Eddie bonkers. Richie would lean over to help him with a calc problem and Eddie would catch a whiff of his apple scented hair and swoon. SWOON! Something had to be done soon or Eddie was going to throw himself off of a cliff. Richie couldn’t be totally straight. He’s sucked Eddie enough times for it to count for something and Eddie remembers the times he hears Richie whisper his name so desperately that there was no way it didn’t mean anything. Eddie reasons the guy fucking moaned around his dick there is no way he was totally straight. Needless to say Eddie was confused and rightfully so. Richie Tozier was a clusterfuck if he ever met one. Maybe Richie was also in a phase like Eddie and then they could be in a phase together. Then once they outgrew it they could have wives and children and live in the same neighborhood and everyone including his mother would be happy. Eddie sighed, somethings are just too perfect to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M ADDICTED TO WRITING THIS AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME.


	4. Blow Jobs and Feelings :(

“Oh god, Richie don’t stop.” They were laying in Eddie’s bed. They had told Eddie’s mom they were doing an english project. Richie and Eddie didn’t even have english together. Eddie clutched the bed sheets beneath him for dear life. Eddie’s pants were off, discarded long ago. His naked lower half was being taken apart by Richie. Richie’s mouth had sucked bruises all over Eddie’s body. Eddie didn’t know how they were still passing this off as bro’s getting off. It was getting ridiculous at this point. A couple of days ago Richie had taken to sucking and kissing at his neck. Eddie has had to wear turtle necks to school in 70 degree weather. They still hadn’t kissed yet but god did Eddie want to. He had accepted that he was fractionally gay and since then all of his thoughts had been occupied by Richie. His lips, his hands, his face, all of it clouded his mind in class and at home. Especially now while Richie was bobbing his head on Eddie’s dick and Eddie was teetering on the edge. 

“Richie, I’m getting close.” Richie sucked harder and bobbed with furious speed. Eddie couldn’t keep the noises inside. Little hmms and hahs that showed exactly how much he was liking this. Richie ran his hands down Eddie’s back and then landed under him on his ass. He gripped it as he pushed himself on and off of Eddie’s dick. Eddie came with a sounding cry and then slumped back onto the bed. Richie popped his head off of him and rose to his neck. He began sucking another set of vampire bites on Eddie. Eddie whined and tilted his head to give Richie better access. Richie’s lips travelled up his neck to his ear. Eddie giggled as he nibbled on his ear. 

“Hey Eds.” Riche whispers huskily.

“Yeah.” Eddie breathed out.

“I was thinking we could try something new.” 

“Ok…” Eddie said leaving his words hanging for Richie to finish his suggestion. His heart was pounding. What did Richie want to do?

“Ok Eds” Richie said, his voice much shakier now. “Close your eyes.” Eddie obeyed and shut his eyes. Richie’s head rose from next to his ear and over his face. Eddie’s breathing picked up but his eyes remained glued shut. He felt Richie’s breath on his lips. He hovered over Eddie’s lips for some time before finally swooping in and pressing his lips to Eddie’s. Eddie’s heart flew up to his chest and he melted into the kiss. Eddie was exploding with nervousness. He literally was tingling from excitement. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, when Richie pulled away looking nervous. He looked at Eddie expectantly. Like he was waiting for confirmation, or to tell him to fuck off or anything really. What Eddie wanted to say was something along the lines of kiss me again, that was really good, wow you’re a great kisser. Instead he froze up and spouted. 

“I know Jennifer Lasden isn’t in your history.” Richie’s face turned even redder than it was from the kissing. He paused for a long moment and looked down at the floor. 

“Oh god, this was a bad idea, I knew this was in my head. I- I’m gonna go Eds.”

Richie got off of him and opened up the door.

“Richie, wait I didn’t mean.”

“Nah it’s fine Eds, I get it, I’ll see you in calc.” and he was out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and no ones gonna stop him? wow some world we live in?  
> SORRY I FEEL EVIL it will be fixed I think ;)


	5. Windows and Doors in the Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more Richie centric incase you were confused on the POV shift

I’m so dumb, I’m so dumb, I’m so dumb, Richie thought over and over in his mind. He had dipped out of Eddie’s room about five minutes ago and now he was on his walk home. God how could he have been so stupid. Eddie wasn’t gay and if he was why in the hell would he be interested in Richie. Richie knew that dumb lie about Jennifer wouldn’t hold. The leaves cracked under his angry steps. God he was so so stupid. 

————————————————————

**spaghetti:**

Richie please pick up the phone

**spaghetti:**

RICHIE! I’m serious we need to talk

Richie put his phone on his nightstand. He didn’t want to talk to Eddie, he didn’t want to face him. He was a coward ok, he accepted that much. He had fucked up. They had a great thing going. Sure he didn’t have all he wanted but he had Eddie. He had Eddie’s sweet noises and the way Eddie squirmed under him as he kissed his neck. How could he let it all slip away. Richie took his glasses off and ran his hand down his face. For the first time in years Richie felt the need to sleep before midnight. He fell into an uncomfortable rest, dreaming of a boy he couldn’t have.

—————————————————————

Richie groaned as he was roused from sleep. He looked at his clock, it was 1:37. Richie flopped back in bed and shut his eyes. They were pulled back open in second as he heard a tapping at his window. Richie blindly pulled the string on his lamp, he grabbed the mass that looked like his glasses and pushed them onto his face. He heard the tapping once again at his window. Damn birds, he thought. He got up to tell the offending birds to shut the fuck so he could go to sleep. He crept to the window and was greeted with the frantic looking face of Eddie Kaspbrak. Richie quickly pulled up the lock on the window and tore it up.

“Eddie what the fuck are you doing here.”

“You wouldn’t pick up the damn phone idiot, also you sleep like the fucking dead. I’ve been knocking at your window for the past five minutes.”

“Well that’s you fault for scaling my house at 1:37 in the morning, Waking me up and demanding entrance into my room to talk to me instead of waiting until you saw me at school, or until I called you, or literally any other reasonable way to talk to a person.” 

“Sorry.” Eddie said sheepishly

“Sorry! that’s all you have to say?”

“Well I couldn’t sleep, I had to talk to you so are you going to let me in or not.” Eddie whined, so Richie grabbed his arm and hauled him inside and shut the window behind him.

“Alright you’re here so go ahead and tell me what you needed to tell me so desperately that you couldn’t wait one day to tell me.”

“Hey don’t get snippy with me man. I snuck out of the house. MY HOUSE, you know exactly what would happen if my mom walked into my room and found it empty in there.”

“Yeah actually I think I can hear a chopper, you better get going Eds.”

“Shut up Richie and let me finish ok, I’ve been thinking about how to phrase this and nothing has been working so i’m just going to say whatever and you’re going to listen.” Eddie paused and took a deep breath. “IlikedkissingyouokitwasreallyniceandIwanttokeepdoingitIdon’twanttobeyourboyfriendoranythinglikethatbecauseIamnotforrealgayjustgayenoughwhereIwanttobewithyoulikeallthetimeandkissyouandholdyouandIwashopingyouwantedthesamething.” Richie stared at Eddie blankly. 

“Want to repeat that a little slower Eds?.”

“No.”

“Ok well I got some information out of that.” Richie said. Relief washed over him when he heard Eddie liked kissing him but he still needed to sort some jumbled things Eddie had said out. Richie stepped closer to Eddie. “So you liked kissing me.” Eddie nodded. “And you want to hold me and kiss me more in the future.” Eddie nodded again smaller this time. Richie steppes even closer. “But you’re not gay.” Eddie nodded again. 

“Not all the way, just gay for now.” Richie laughed and ran his hands up Eddie’s arms. 

“Ok so you’re gay for now? what exactly does that mean for me.” Richie said, close enough to Eddie to feel his breath hitch as Richie backed him against the wall. 

“Well it means we get to do all the things we were, but with the added benefits of a partially gay man.” 

“Eds you know that makes absolutely no sense right.” 

“I know.”

“And you know I want so much more than that.” Eddie’s gaze faltered at that.

“No, I didn’t know that.” Eddie mumbled Richie smiled painfully and let his eyes fall shut. 

“Well now you do Eds, How does that affect that arrangement you had in mind.” 

“Well I think that’s up to you Rich.” Richie exhaled and let his forehead rest on Eddie’s. God this was stupid, but at this point Richie didn’t care so Richie let his head dip and he kissed Eddie. Eddie’s breath hitched and he jolted against the wall. As soon as Eddie recovered from the shock, he came back at Richie with full force. They kissed with a fire that Richie had never felt before. They attacked each other with their mouths. Richie’s lips tingles they kissed so hard. He wanted to make up for all the times he had wanted to kiss Eddie all this time. He’d dreamed of kissing Eddie for what felt like forever, now he was doing it, really kissing him. Not like that bullshit kiss from yesterday. It felt right, it felt perfect and yet Richie was still sad. Eddie still didn’t want him. Well he did, but not how Richie wanted him. Richie decided to forget about it. He had Eddie now, however Eddie decided to give himself, and he was not going to let that go again. Never again, Richie thought as he let Eddie push them back toward the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww how sad i’m sad and I did this.


	6. Hand jobs and Movies

Richie awoke to the sound of his alarm blaring in his ears. Eddie had left some time in the middle of the night, not wanting to risk his mother’s franticness if she found his bed empty. Richie sat up and touched his hand to his lips. Last night was real, he really for real kisses Eddie. Richie was trying to hype up the situation to himself. It was great, I have a friend with benefits, a banging bro, two dudes with dicks slinging it together whenever they wanted. Awesome, great, all he wanted. Richie flopped back down on the bed. God this whole damn thing is fucked, he thought. He had been too chicken shit to tell Eddie all that was on his mind. How he had made up all that shit from before just to be with Eddie. How he had been thinking about this since forever. That Eddie was the only thing he jerked off to anymore. Not even anymore, probably for years. 8th grade was an important year of discovery for Richie. This year was too, he supposed. Him and Eddie, a thing, but not a thing. Eddie, who was apparently not gay but wanted to kiss him and have sex with him. Richie grumbled and got up to get ready for school. His whole life was a crock of shit. 

—————————————————————

Richie meandered through the school halls during his second period. He couldn’t bear to learn right now. He does that for a while just walking up and down the halls until a teacher stops and just sends him back to class. They know it isn’t worth the arguments and the bullshitting Richie will give them if they try and ask for a hall pass or scold him. Richie manages to stay in class for the rest of the second period and for all of the third period. He decided to even stay for his fourth period calc too. Eds is there after all and now they were not gay, gay lovers so it would be rude to skip. Richie plops down in his seat next to Eddie. 

“Hiya Eds.” Richie smiles.

“Hey Richie, and for last time quit it with the Eds thing.”

“You sure don’t mind me calling you that when you’ve got your mouth around my dick.” Richie said wiggling his eyebrows. Eddie turned as red as a beet.

“God shut the fuck up Richie, we’re in class. Also how am I even supposed to dispute in that situation.” 

“Oh calm down Eds, everyone learned to tune me out long ago, well everyone except you I guess.” Eddie looked down to his precious calculus notes. 

“Yeah I guess so.” He said quietly.

“Everyone quiet down and pass up your worksheets from last night.” Eddie’s eyes were pulled to the front of the room as class started. He sat there with rapt attention the whole hour. Richie spent the whole hour looking at Eddie. 

—————————————————————

“S-so it’s Friday so I was thinking we could do a movie night tonight.” Bill said to the group at lunch. 

“Yeah that sounds great Bill.” Beverly said smiling at him. 

“Yeah I'm in, what about you Eds.” Richie asked. Eddie looked up to answer when Stan interjected.

“Jeez Richie can’t you go anywhere without your boyfriend.” Stan joked. Eddie grew pink.

“He’s not my boyfriend idiot, and yes Richie I’ll be there.” Eddie grimaced after his lame comeback settled in his mind. Wow great cover up Eds, Richie thought. 

“Great see you there hubby.” Richie said while making kissy faces. Eddie rolled his eyes.

“Sorry I'm only into people who have combed hair and a regular sized mouth.”

“Trust me babe that comes in handy.” Richie winked and walked off to go and dump his tray. 

————————————————————-

It was Richie’s turn to pick the movie which meant a comedy. obviously. Tonight he picked Ace Ventura: Pet Detective, a classic. Bill and Stan were seated on Bills two person couch. Mike, Beverly and Ben were laid out on the floor. Richie sat in the chair. Eddie has yet to show up. 

“Wait just five more minutes, I’m sure he’ll be here.” Richie pleaded. “Come on, I don’t want him miss any of it.”

“Fine.” Stan grumbled. Always a stickler for tardiness. Eddie suddenly burst through the front door, panting.

“Sorry guys, it was a nightmare to get away from my mom.” Eddie said very much out of breathe.

“Jesus Eddie did you sprint here.” Mike asked.

“Yeah pretty much.” Eddie replied.

“W-well come on, get comfortable we’re starting the movie.” Bill told him. Eddie looked around the room for a seat. 

“Whereeee Bill, you didn’t save a seat for me on the couch and I refuse to sit on the floor.” Eddie said.

“Maybe you should have gotten here earlier if you wanted a seat on the couch.” Stan snapped.

“Come on Stan, please trade with me, you know I hate the floor. Sorry Bill but I don’t know what’s been down there.” 

“Nope, finders keepers.” Stan said. Eddie groaned in frustration.

“You can sit with me Eds, This mighty big chair can fit a dame like yourself in it.” Richie said in his southern general voice. “I would never let a lady sit on the ground.” 

“Richie there isn’t enough room and you know it.” Richie just patted on his lap. 

“You can’t be serious.” Eddie deadpanned.

“Come on Eds, It’s me or the floor.” Eddie groaned once again and moved to go sit with on Richie’s lap in the chair. All the losers, glanced knowingly at each other, seemingly thinking the same collective thought. 

“Wait Eddie, turn off the light before you sit down.” Ben said. 

Eddie clicked off the light and Bill started the movie. Eddie sat down in the chair trying to sit on the side of Richie’s leg. “Eds, scooch over your left I can’t see the movie.” So Eddie scooted over into the center of Richie’s lap. Richie reaches his hand down to the side of the chair and pulled the lever that kicks up the foot stand. Eddie was jolted backwards as the mechanisms in the old chair popped into place. 

“Asshole you could have warned me.” Eddie whispered angrily. 

“Sorry Eds, just trying to get comfortable.” Eddie gave him a look of disdain and decided to do the same. He moved to sit in between Richie’s legs rather than on his lap. He lay his back against Richie’s and tilted his head to the side to rest it on Richie’s shoulder. The movie progressed and it had everyone cracking up. At one point Richie got up from the chair to reenact the whole Roger Podactor scene. Richie mimicked all of Jim Carey’s motions and words on screen. Eddie wondered just how many times Richie has seen this movie. 

“Roger Pedactor didn’t commit suicide, he was MURDERED!” Richie said finishing his scene. The group clapped and Bev shouted.

“Encore, Encore.”

“Sorry Ladies and Gentlemen that’s all I had prepared for tonight, I will be at the bar taking autographs for the remainder of the show. Thank you and goodnight.” He said with a bow. Richie moved to sit back down, but before he did, he grabbed a blanket from the floor. He climbed behind Eddie and retook his spot on the chair. 

“You looked cold, spaghetti.” Richie whispered. Wrapping the blanket over them. They continued to watch the movie. Richie scanned the room, everyone seemed to be glued to the screen. Richie hands crept to Eddie’s waist. He let them linger there awhile until he slid them down to grip Eddie’s thighs. 

“Richie what are you doing?” Eddie hissed. 

“I’m getting comfortable Eds, sorry i’ll warn you next time.” Richie whispered into Eddie’s ear. Eddie shivered beneath him. Richie licked a stripe up Eddie’s ear. He dropped his head to suck small kisses onto Eddie’s neck. Eddie lolled his head to the side, allowing Richie access before he snapped back up.

“No Richie this is stupid. Everyone will see.” 

“Then I'll just have to do something they won’t see, huh?” 

“Richie I- we shouldn’t.” 

“Would you guys quit whispering. I’m trying to watch the movie.” Stan groutched. He was such an old man, Richie thought.

“This is your warning Eds, take it or leave it.” Eddie craned his head to look at Richie, trying to confirm if he was serious or not. Eddie must of got his answer because he turned back and gave Richie a small nod. Richie neared whooped out loud. He may have a small thing for exhibitionism. His hands which had remained on Eddie’s thighs began to creep closer to Eddie’s crotch. Richie rubbed him through his shorts. Eddie’s eyes rolled back in his head. Eddie had been hard since Richie’s neck kisses. Richie unzipped Eddie’s shorts, Eddie cringed at the noise but didn’t stop him. Richie reaches his hand in and grasped Eddie’s dick. Eddie sucked in a harsh breath.

“I’ll take it slow, ok?”

“Ok.” Eddie breathed out in a whisper. Richie began moving his hand. Eddie wanted to whine, cry out, scream in pleasure but he was determined to keep quiet. Richie let off of his tight grip and began ghosting his fingers over Eddie’s length. Trailing up and down over and over. He moved his hand down and cupped Eddie’s balls. He rolled them over in his hand. Eddie gave a little squeak as Richie squeezed them lightly. Eddie sucked his lips in his mouth to try and keep the noise at bay. It became harder as Richie moved back upwards. He twiddled Eddie’s head in between his fingers, teasing him. 

“Fuck slow i’m going to the bathroom, meet me in two minutes.” Eddie zipped up his pants and readjusted himself.

“I’m going to the bathroom guys.” Eddie said. Richie cringed at that, who just announced they’re going to the bathroom. The group didn’t seem to think anything of it as they just nodded and continued watching. Eddie got up and walked awkwardly to the bathroom. Richie sat in wait for maybe 45 seconds before he couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Um, uh he’s been in there awhile I better check on him.” Richie said and rushed off to the bathroom. 

The room stayed silent until Stan cleared his throat loudly. 

“Ahem, Bev?” 

“Ugh, I had hoped you forgot.” She said as she dug through her purse. She stood and slapped a five into Stan’s hand. 

“Nice doing business with you.” Stan smirked. 


	7. Field Trips and Holding Hands

The bus bounced roughly over a speed bump. This bus driver should not be in the line of work, Eddie thought. The two sections of Senior environmental science was headed to Maine Wildlife Park for their annual field trip. Eddie was squished to the inside of the seat because Richie’s leg took up three fourths of the seat. “Rich could you attempt to scoot over.”

“No can do Eds, don’t want to risk squishing to crown jewels.” Eddie rolled his eyes and remained scrunched next to the window. He didn’t know how he was going to take twenty more minutes of this bus ride. “Hey Eds, I got the new X-Men yesterday if you wanted to come over later.” Richie said looking almost bashful. Eddie thought that was strange. They hung out almost everyday anyways. 

“Yeah, of course Rich.” Richie smiled brightly and began chirping away about how Magneto could totally kick everyone’s ass and he deserved to win. 

They arrived at the park and everyone shoved to get off the bus. They crowded in the pavilion as his environmental science teacher, Mrs. Tanin, rattled of the rules and expectations of the class. The best part of this field trip was it wasn’t particularly chaperoned. They got to run free around the park, completing their assigned worksheet. “Remember class, meet back here at 1:50, so we can be back to the school by the final bell, Have fun and be safe.” Mrs. Tanin concludes.

Eddie grabs a map from the front entrance and starts mapping out a route to hit all of the areas that need questions. “So where are the zebras Eds.”

“Richie these is the wildlife park of Maine. Do you think we have zebras here?”

“Well maybe, I wouldn’t know I don’t get outside too often.”

“Oh shut up, we will hit the bear enclosure first.”

Eddie and Richie make their way towards the bears. Eddie wishes Stan had taken environmental science so he would be here to answer all the bird questions on the worksheet. It was just him and Richie here out of the losers. Bill has elected to an extra art class, Stan was busy with physics, Ben took a free hour to have extra time in the library, and Beverly probably wouldn’t have touched environmental science with a ten foot pole. They arrived at the bears and Eddie started copying down the information on the tablet in front of the inclosure. 

“Hey that one kinda of looks like my favorite porn star, get it, cause they call burly gay men bears?”

Eddie furrowed his eyebrows in disgust. “Yes idiot I get it, I didn’t know you watched gay porn Rich, always talking about tits and all.”

“Oh Eds, i’m just joking, besides you of all people should know I’m into twinks.” Richie winked. Eddie’s mouth dropped open. 

“I am not a twink.” Eddie hissed. 

“Mmmm hmm Eds, your lips say that but you thighs say different.” Eddie scoffed and started walking toward the next inclosure. Eddie and Richie made their way around the park, Eddie writing down the answers as he went, Richie sheet was blank but he assured Eddie he would just copy the answers on the bus. Eddie and Richie reaches the butterfly house halfway into the trip. They stepped in and looked at all the beautiful fluttering creatures around them. 

“This is going to be us one day Eds.”

“What do you mean?”

“We’re just going to fly away from here, from shitty Derry, somewhere warm and peaceful.”

Eddie’s heart soared, did Richie mean with him.

“Like together?” 

“Like whatever you want Eds.” Richie said staring into Eddie’s full eyes. They walked around more, Eddie still answering all the questions on the sheet. Eddie and Richie strolled around pointing out the different types to each other. Eddie was looking up towards the top of the inclosure when he felt Richie’s hand slip into his. Eddie ripped his hand away like it had been burned. 

“Rich what are you doing there’s people here.”

“Come on Eds, there’s no one from school.” He said returning his hand back into Eddie’s. Eddie’s face felt like it was a million degrees. This wasn’t supposed to be apart of their arrangement, but it felt nice he supposed. It couldn’t hurt much. So this time Eddie left his hand in Richie’s as they walked out of the butterfly enclosure. 

—————————————————————

Richie and Eddie arrived at Richie house after the field trip. They kicked off their shoes and raced up the stairs to Richie’s room. They fell onto the bed laughing.

“I won.”

“Did not.” Eddie retorted. “You’re slow as molasses, you should have won considering you legs are twice the size of mine.”

“Yeah whatever Eds.” Richie said grabbing the X-Men comic from his bedside table. They sat up into their typical comic reading formation. Their backs against the headboard, Richie holding the comic, and Eddie leaning over to read along with him. They sat in silence for a while just taking in the new edition. Eddie would finish the page and wait for Richie to look at him for confirmation to turn the page. Richie turned to the second to last page and turned to Eddie but instead of waiting for the nod, he rushed forward and kissed Eddie. Eddie sucked in air through his nose in surprise but fell easily into the natural rhythm of the kiss. It wasn’t as fast or hard as their kisses normally were. It was slow and hot, like the coals of a fire. Richie brought his hand up Eddie’s head and brushed through his brunette curls. Eddie shivered and wrapped his hands around Richie’s neck. They kissed languidly for several minutes before the pace turned up. Richie had Eddie under him now. He licked into Eddie’s mouth just to hear him groan like he always did. Eddie writhed under him when Richie moved to his neck. Richie felt the strong brush of Eddie’s erection beneath him. 

“Richie, please.” Eddie said, his eyes clenched shut and his voice sounding high and strained. That’s all it took for Richie to start kissing down Eddie’s chest. 

“Off.” Richie whispered. Eddie started shucking off his shirt. Richie’s mouth returned to his chest sucking a bruise to Eddie’s collarbone. He moved to his nipple, sucking lightly, making Eddie squirm. 

“Richie, I-“ Richie rose back up to Eddie ear.

“Shhhh, baby I know what you need.” Richie whispered in his ear. Eddie gave a full body shudder at his words. Richie unbuttoned his shorts and pulled them down, along with his pristine white briefs. Richie immediately dipped his head and took Eddie into his mouth. Eddie keened high in the back of his throat. Richie swirled his tongue at his head and Eddie was breathless. He had to admit Richie had become somewhat of a pro at blowjobs since they had started. He could take all of Eddie in if he concentrated. Eddie lost himself in the velvet heat. He felt floaty as he was enveloped in pleasure. He felt Richie hand in front of his mouth. He stuck two of his fingers into Eddie’s mouth. Normally Eddie would have gagged at the thought of dirty fingers being anywhere near his mouth but right now he couldn’t care less. Eddie moaned and sucked around them. Richie was doing to same thing around his length, until he wasn’t. Richie removed his head and his fingers and stared into Eddie’s eyes. Eddie could feel he was silently asking something. Eddie nodded. He didn’t know what he was agreeing too but he also knew he couldn’t say no. Richie’s went back down on him. Eddie’s head fell back against the pillows with a thump. He felt Richie’s hand slide down his spread thighs and cup around his ass. He felt the slickness of Richie’s fingers against his ass. He dragged them down and ghosted those two fingers against his entrance. Eddie jumped under his touch. His dick jumped to the back of Richie’s throat making him gag slightly.

“Sorry, oh my god.”

“It’s ok Eds, I like when you can’t control this cute little bod of yours.” Richie said pulling off. This time his head didn’t return to Eddie’s cock. He focused his attention on the two fingers that were circling Eddie’s hole. He felt one line up and pushed forward. Eddie’s hands were balled into fists. 

“Is this still ok?”

“Yes.” Eddie choked out.

“Ok then just relax ok? Can you do that? Can you be good?” 

“Mmm- Yes.” Eddie said feeling his cheeks grow impossibly warmer at Richie’s question. Richie’s finger pushed forward breaching the tight muscle.

“How’s that feel.”

“Weird and it kind of burns.” Eddie said, his eyes still closed.

“That will go away, don't worry.” Richie said. He breached further all the way to the second knuckle of his pointer finger. Eddie was breathing hard. It still burned but just from Richie’s finger he felt fuller than ever had before. 

“I’m going to keep going, ok? You’re doing so good baby.” Eddie moaned and nodded. Richie pushed forward until his finger was fully seated in Eddie’s hole. Richie pulled out to the first knuckle and gently pushed forward again. 

“Mmph, thats- that’s different but keep going please.” So Richie did. He continually pumped his finger in and out of Eddie. He slid in and out until he felt Eddie was ready for more. He slipped his fingers all the way out. 

“I’m going to add one more ok?”

“Ok.” Eddie said, his voice cracking slightly. Richie presses up with two fingers and gained entrance surprisingly easy. He thrust his fingers in and out after Eddie had adjusted. Eddie was writhing and moaning underneath him.

“You’re taking it so well Eds.” Richie said with awe. “I’m going to try something ok?” Eddie nodded in response. Richie’s fingers were in as far as they could go and Richie crooked his fingers looking for that spot. Eddie gasped and flopped on the bed. 

“Do that again.” Eddie begged.

“Do what again Eds.” Richie said teasingly.

“Whatever you just did, do it again.” Eddie commanded. Richie reaches his fingers up and pressed against Eddie’s spot. Eddie saw white and his mouth fell open in a silent scream. Richie pressed up again and again. Eddie was thrashing around in pleasure. 

“Please, please Richie more.” Richie added another finger to the mix, stroking Eddie’s prostate. Eddie turned his head into the pillow beside him to quell the noises that were spilling out of him. 

“Eddie do you want to be a good boy.” 

“Y-yes, yes.”

“Then come.” Eddie felt his whole body convulse and saw stars as he emptied onto his chest. It took him a minute to come down off the high. He was breathing as if he had just run five miles. He looked down and saw Richie working over his cock furiously. He groaned and emptied on Eddie’s stomach after just a few strokes. He flopped next to Eddie on the bed. “We should do that more often.” Eddie couldn’t help but agree. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also I do not live in Maine and have never been to the wildlife park so I made up everything about it. Sorry if you live in Maine and have been there lol.


	8. Eddie and Richie Stop Being Dumb

Eddie was kind of freaking out. He and Richie hadn’t hung out since that day after the field trip. Eddie wasn’t avoiding him, he just was doing everything he could to not see him. Ok he was avoiding Richie. Eddie couldn’t help but think of what Richie did to him and how good it felt and then with that came the shame. He knew what his mother said about it that kind of thing. _“Don’t ever go anywhere near a faggot, Eddie they carry dangerous diseases. You don’t want to get AIDS? Do you Eddie-Bear?”_ Eddie wasn’t stupid he knew how AIDS was transferred. It wasn’t by touching gay people like his mother claimed, but it was by doing what they did. Well not exactly what they did, but what they did was a precursor to the thing you can get AIDS from. Eddie felt like a child he couldn’t even say gay sex in his mind. He didn’t want to think about it. Because if he did he would remember how good it felt. He would remember that he doesn’t want anyone else’s hands on him except for Richie’s. Especially not from any girl that’s for sure. Eddie was starting the think the whole temporarily gay thing wasn’t as temporary as he had hoped in the beginning. Eddie shook himself out of his thoughts and slammed his locker shut. It was time for lunch, which meant Richie. Eddie sighed and made his way toward the cafeteria. He was the first to the lunch table as usual. The other losers had to wait in the lunch line and he sat down with his bagged lunch. He took out his Ziploc bag of carrots, His turkey and lettuce sandwich with multi seed gluten free bread, and one snickers. Richie had snuck him a bag of the fun sized ones a while ago and Eddie brought one to school everyday. The rest of losers crowded around him. He shook his head when he saw Richie had gotten the pizza line again. 

“Richie you can’t eat Pizza everyday.”

“Well Eds, if they’re going to offer it everyday i’m going to take it.” Eddie just shook his head yet again and took a bite of his sandwich.

“So Eddie, you and Richie haven’t left lunch early in a while to hook up, did you guys break up?” Stan said with a dead serious look on his face. Eddie sucked in a breath and the piece of sandwich in his mouth lodged itself in the back of his throat. He began coughing intensely while Richie smacked his back to try and help him. Once Eddie was able to breathe again he looked up at Stan. 

“What in the hell makes you think Richie and I are hooking up?”

“Oh Eddie.” Beverly said with a downturn look on her face.

“Eddie, a deaf and blind man with alzheimers would be able to tell there’s something going on between you two.” Stan said sarcastically. Eddie just sputtered in response. Richie looked down at his shoes. 

“Can you two stop acting so glum, none of us care, we’re happy for you. I even think it’s kind of romantic that you tried to have a secret relationship.” Ben said.

“Yeah n-none of us c-care as long as y-you d-don’t have sex in my b-b-bathroom.” Bill stammered out but with no fire behind his words. Eddie’s ears turned pink.

“You guys knew about that?” Eddie asked.

“Oh boy, you two are dumb. You think we couldn’t hear “oh, oh, Richie, don’t stop, Richie,” from ten feet away.” Stan retorted. Richie and Eddie remained silent the rest of lunch. Eddie walked to his locker after lunch to return his lunch bag. He slammed it shut to find Richie standing there. 

“Hey Eds, we gotta talk.” Eddie swallowed and nodded. 

“My mom is over at her sisters until 6 today, can you meet at mine after school.” 

“Yeah sounds good, see you then.” Richie said, turning away towards his class. Gosh he had seemed so down, had Eddie done that. It had only been like four days. Eddie supposed he had been torn and upset those four days as well. God, Stan was right, He was dumb. 

————————————————————-

Richie and Eddie sat awkwardly on his bed. Eddie’s hands were folded in his lap. He didn’t really know where to start. “So the losers think we're dating.” Richie blurted.

“Aren’t we?” Eddie replied. Richie’s eyes grew wide.

“We are?” 

“Well, I think I've exhausted every reason to keep trying to tell myself this feeling will go away and you had your fingers in my ass and that isn’t just something I can really ignore.”

“Well you tried.” Richie said. Eddie smiled sadly.

“Yeah I did, but i’m done trying that. I promise.”

“Oh thank god, because I’ve been jerking off to you since eighth grade.” 

“Ew, Richie… wait seriously since eighth grade.” 

“Yup, every time you wore those red shorts.” 

“I wore those like every other day!” 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing I had a bottle of hand lotion.” Eddie chuckled and shoved Richie’s shoulder. 

“You’re gross.” 

“Yeah but you like it.”

“Yeah I do Rich, I really do.” 

—————————————————————

Ever since Eddie got his shit together Richie has been on the top of the world. He went to all of his classes yesterday and today! That’s like a world record. His steps were basically skips. He pinched Eddie’s cheek at lunch and he still batted his hand away but the warm-cheeked look he gave Richie made his throat clog up with his heart. He had been so scared that he had fucked everything up with the fingering incident. Eddie had loved it, obviously Richie could tell that much from his reactions but then after he packed up as fast as a twister and sped out of his house. Eddie, the little gremlin, then proceeded to ignore him for four days. That’s like forever. He was convinced that Eddie was going to end this thing they had going because Richie had taken it too far. Thank fuck Eddie had flipped a 180 on that one otherwise Richie didn’t know where he would be. Honestly probably spilling ice cream and tears over a comic book. This was the best possible outcome of this situation. He had Eddie, for real, his first love... Woah, slow down there partner, Richie’s brain supplied. Let’s not go throwing the L word around and scare Eddie away for real. Richie just couldn’t help it though. Every Time he saw Eddie’s perfect cherub cheeks and his adorable little half smile he just wanted to fall to his knees and profess his love. God he felt like he was in a shitty romantic movie. Next Eddie would be boarding a plane and Richie would run to stop it, to convince Eddie to stay because he loved him. That didn’t sound too bad, Richie thought. He thinks he would do anything for Eddie. That kind of scares him a little. Richie’s thinks he would kill someone for Eddie. He would streak in front of the president for Eddie. He would eat lima beans for Eddie. He was in deep emotional shit. 

  
  
  



End file.
